Bolo
Bolo is one of the recurring characters of ''Final Space. ''He is a Titan who was imprisoned in the Inner Space till the end of Season 2. Background Bolo is one of the ancient Titans, a race of cosmic beings created by god-like machines called the Arachnitects to help create the universe. Unfortunately, an evil entity named Invictus corrupted the Titans into rebelling against their creators, and plunge the universe into chaos. Bolo was the only Titan who managed to resist Invictus’s corruptive influence and sacrificed himself to help his creators imprison his siblings and Invictus in the realm of Final Space. In a final act of defiance and rebellion, Bolo used his powers to close the portal between Final Space and the mortal universe. Imprisoned by his fellow Titans for his rebellion, Bolo was sealed in a great cube in his own realm, the Inner Space. Here he spends the next 10.000 years in a slumber, but even asleep he could still reach out with his mind to find mortals he can warn about what horror opening Final Space will unleash. In a parallel timeline, in which the Titans escaped Final Space after Mooncake reopened the gate following the death of Gary Goodspeed, Bolo appeared to Quinn and instructed her to build a time machine to change the past. Adopting the name Nightfall, Quinn did as told. In the main timeline, Bolo chooses Gary to be the one to save the universe. In Chapter 4, he caused Gary to relive some of his childhood moments. In Chapter 8, Nightfall brought the whole Team Squad to Inner Space to meet Bolo. Here, Bolo personally talked to Gary, and send him back in time to meet with his deceased father, John Goodspeed, to learn from him how to close a breach into Final Space that was threatening the Earth. The second season revolves around Gary's quest to free Bolo, as he promised to take Gary to Final Space. To do so, Gary needed five Dimensional Keys, which Bolo had made for freeing himself before his imprisonment. Oreskis claimed to Sheryl Goodspeed that Bolo was the evil one and he imprisoned him because of that. Though this is revealed to be a lie; it is shown that Bolo's reason for helping Gary and Nightfall is for vengeance. He desires to destroy Invictus for good, and is prepared to kill his corrupted brothers to do so. Nevertheless, he fulfills his promise and takes Gary and his crew with him as he charges into Final Space, where Gary reunites with Quinn as Invictus watches. Appearance Bolo is a Titan of an unknown height with blue skin and blonde hair on his shoulders and the back of his head. He has six arms with what seems to be like jewelry as well as strips of cloth around his hips and some of his limbs. He has two horns that protrude from the sides of his head. Compared to the Crimson Light's size, Bolo is able to hold it in one hand as if it was a large insect, to give a comparison to the size of the Titan. Bolo is able to pull people into his mind if he needs to talk with them. The inside of Bolo's mind consists of at least 795 brain chambers. The mind is guarded by a flaming, dark blue gatekeeper, who transported Gary and his companions through the various brain chambers of Bolo's mind when they came to visit. Final Space S1 E8 21.png|Bolo's mind, mind chamber 1 Final Space S1 E8 25.png|Bolo's mind, chamber 795 Category:Titans Category:Characters Category:TBS Series Category:Male Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Individuals with Turquoise Skin